Silent Night
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hiccup and Jack have different views on Christmas. For Jack, it's the most wonderful time of the year, for Hiccup, it's a reminder of how his family came apart. He hides this from Jack, but finally snaps one day. Jack leaves and Hiccup can't help but remember that fateful day.


Silent Night

**Kura: So here is some Christmas angst.**

**Sakura: Why? Well, our fourth prompt from 10 Days of Hijack by itsanauthorthing. **

**_Prompt 4- Jack is excited for Christmas, but what's up with Hiccup? Challenge; Create a angst filled back story about why Hiccup doesn't like Christmas._**

**Kura: And we came up with this! Really sad, but with a happy ending. Enjoy!**

_"I wanna wish you a merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom, of my heart! I wanna wish you a-" _Jack sung as he walked around Astrid's house, helping the blond decorate while she was at school, doing something, he didn't remember. Anyways, Christmas was coming in a few days, yay! So of course he would sing carols. But not everyone was in the Christmas mood.

"SHUT UP WITH THE CHRISTMAS!" Hiccup snapped, "GODS, HOW CAN YOU BE SO **_HAPPY _**ON SUCH A _**STUPID **_DAY?!"

Jack shot Hiccup a hurt look.

Hiccup groaned and stormed away.

He hadn't meant to snap at Jack. He just... he just never felt the same after...

'Don't think about it...' Hiccup groaned when he heard a door slam. 'Great... I drove my boyfriend away...'

Hiccup decided to go to his room, his phone was charging in there anyways. He figured he'd call Jack and apologize for snapping. Say he was in a bad mood. Even if that was just a fraction of the truth. Opening the door, he smiled when he saw his cat, Toothless, sleeping on his bed. With a note in his paws.

Wait.

Wha...

Hiccup walked over to the feline and picked him up, grabbed the note. and placed back.

_'Hiccup,_

_I don't know why you get upset every year at Christmas. It used to be so much fun when we were younger! Remember when I first moved into Berk? MiM, I missed Burgess, and I still do, but you made coming here worth it. Please, tell me what's wrong. I won't run. I won't judge. I won't leave you. What happened to the boy who would sing carols with me? Or help out at the animal shelter on its big Christmas Adoption Day? You used to love Christmas... Anyways, I went out. I promised Emma we'd go caroling. She got dibs on the jingle bells... again.'_

Hiccup chuckled, imagining Jack's pout at the loss of bells to his sister. He turned back to the letter.

_'I'll be back late, so don't wait up. Please tell me what's wrong. If I'm not back before eleven, then I'll wait until morning._

_Jack.'_

Hiccup groaned, "How can I tell you?"

He placed his head in his chin, as he remembered that fateful day.

**FLASHBACK!**

**Hiccup was only eight. It was Christmas. And his new friend Jack had gone back to his old home in Burgess for the holidays. It was no fun without Jack! Sighing, Hiccup wandered into the living room extra early. He wanted to surprise his pare-**

**"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"**

**"NO! YOU JUST CAN'T LISTEN TO ME!"**

**"I HATE YOU!"**

**"IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE?!"**

**"MAYBE I WILL! OR BETTER YET, I WANT A DIVORCE!"**

**"FINE!"**

**"FINE!"**

**Hiccup felt tears leak in his eyes when he heard his parents fighting. He hated it when they did. He cringed when his mother stormed over.**

**Val slowed down when she caught sight of Hiccup.**

**"Oh...no..." She whispered as he ran past her and out the door. This was the worst Christmas ever...**

**A FEW YEARS LATER!**

**"Yeah, I'm just gonna drop of a few gifts..." Hiccup said, "how long will you be gone?"**

**"Well, Emm's recital starts in five. So... I say three hours, four tops."**

**"Okay, bye Jack."**

**"Bye Hic!"**

**Hiccup sighed as he walked to his mother's home. It was December 23, he was going to her house in order to drop off and pick up some gifts. He was twelve years old now. Jack had just turned thirteen on the 21.**

**'Maybe I should give up hope that they'll get back together...'**

**"Is she okay?"**

**"I SEE BLOOD!"**

**"Is she alive?"**

**"Oh, I feel so sorry for her family..."**

**Hiccup noticed a crowd gathered neer his mother's drive way. Panic filled his core as he ran over.**

**"No..." he said softly when he saw his mother.**

**In a puddle of her own blood, not moving.**

**"NO!" He ran forward only to be hold back by someone, "LET ME GO! THAT'S MY MOTHER! MOM! MOM! PLEASE WAKE UP! MOM!"**

**The crowd parted when a peramedic rushed over. One of them felt for a pulse. He looked at Hiccup.**

**"I'm sorry son..." He said, "she's gone."**

**"No... she can't be... you're lying! She's okay!" A woman walked over to him.**

**"Sweetie, it hurts now, but over time, it won't hurt as much. Have fate that you will heal." She got up and joined the man. Hiccup ran away. 'This all happened because they got divorced. This all happened because of that one Christmas morning...'**

**It was from that day on, that Hiccup decided he despised Christmas. It wasn't full of joy. At least not for him.**

**END FLASHBACK!**

Hiccup didn't notice he was crying until he felt a tear fall on his hands. He sighed silently and got up. He had to visit someone. He grabbed his coat and boots. Once he was bundled up, he walked to the cementary. He waved to graveyard's keeper and walked over to his mother's grave. It was under an oak tree.

"Hi mom..." Hiccup sat in front of the grave, "I kinda... may have... ugh, I snapped at Jack for singing Christmas carols."

Silence.

"I know, I know... I should have gotten over it by now, or at least it should have stopped hurting so much, but..."

Silence.

"...it just won't stop hurting. Christmas... just hasn't been the same since..." Hiccup sighed, "and now, I'm ruinning my chances with Jack..."

"No you're not..."

Hiccup sat up quickly. He turned around and saw Jack looking down at him.

"How much... how much did you hear?"

"Enough." Jack kneeled next to Hiccup, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You... you always get so happy around Christmas... I just... couldn't take that from you and today I finally snapped and Gods you probably hate me..."

"I don't... but you didn't have to be a Scrooge about it either..."

Hiccup blinked, "A what?"

"Scrooge, that old guy from A Christmas Carol who hates Christmas."

Hiccup blushed. Was he really like that?

"I... I want to move on, but I can't... I just can't, I'm sorry Jack..."

Jack surprised Hiccup by hugging him, "Maybe not now, but someday you will. Good night Hiccup..."

Hiccup watched as Jack left, he saw a small girl standing a bit far off. 'That must be Emma...'

He smiled when he saw Jack take her hand and both walked away, singing "O Christmas Tree."

Hiccup sighed and turned back to his mother's grave. He wanted to believe Jack, but he doubted he would ever feel the same about Christmas again.

'There's only one way to find out...' Hiccup thought as he ran after the two siblings. If he was going to get better, he might as well start now.

**Kura: Well that happened... ^_^**

**Sakura: Review!**


End file.
